I'd Follow You
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian gets a special suprise on Father's Day. (same universe as 'Reasons to Smile')


_A/N: I'm sorry this is so late! I wrote it Friday night, actually, and had planned to post it Sunday morning, but, alas, I forgot! I left for Charleston without posting it, so here I am, posting a Father's Day fic two days late. Well, better late than never. Enjoy, and happy (late) Father's Day!_

* * *

Killian woke in the morning to two pairs of hands shaking him. He opened an eye to see his son and step-son standing over him. Emma wasn't beside him, making him raise a brow.

"What are you doing, boys?" He grumbled.

"It's Father's Day!" Henry beamed, "Liam and I were sent to wake you!"

Killian couldn't help but smile at his boys, chuckling a little as he sat up.

"Papa, Mommy has a really special present for you." Liam grinned, missing a few of his front teeth.

"Oh, does she? Well, let's go take a look, then." Killian chuckled, slipping out of the covers and following his sons down the stairs.

"Something smells amazing." Killian spoke loud enough for Emma to hear as he descended the stairs.

He heard her laughter fill the small home, making his smile grow. Gods, he adored that laugh.

She was in the kitchen, stirring something in a pan. From the smell, Killian knew it was eggs and bacon. He hurried into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her midsection as she shrieked.

"Morning, love." Killian smiled, pressing kisses to her cheek.

"Morning. Happy Father's Day!" She giggled, turning in his arms. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips as the boys groaned.

"Oh, hush." Emma giggled before setting her hands on Killian's chest, "Go sit at the bar-breakfast should be ready soon, then we've got a present for you."

"Mm, a present?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, one I think you'll love." Emma grinned, patting his chest to shoo him away.

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to sit in between his boys at the counter.

"So, do you boys know of this present your mother is hiding from me?" Killian smiled.

"Don't tell him, Liam." Henry chuckled.

"Ah, so you do know." Killian smirked, turning to the younger boy, who fervently shook his head, though there was a large smile on his lips.

"Must I tickle it out of you, lad?" Killian teased, causing Liam to shriek and hurry into the living area.

Killian followed him, fake-tackling him onto the couch.

"Henry!" Liam giggled as Killian tickled him with his good hand.

"The boy can't help you!" Killian laughed.

"I'll save you, Liam!" Henry exclaimed, starting to playfully hit Killian's back.

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Emma spoke loud enough to pull them apart. Killian chuckled and sat up, ruffling Liam's curly, blond hair and giving Henry an affectionate shove.

The two boys hurried to the bar, and Killian wasn't far after.

"Mm, this looks so good." Killian beamed.

"Well, dig in." Emma grinned.

* * *

Killian was jumpy all through breakfast, eager to learn what his present could be. He even changed much quicker than usual, into a light flannel shirt and jeans.

"Alright, let's go before you have a conniption." Emma laughed, watching his leg bounce anxiously as he waited. He nearly shot up out of his seat, meeting Emma's eyes with a smile.

"Liam, Henry, why don't you boys lead the way?" Emma grinned, still gazing up into Killian's eyes, "C'mon, pirate."

Killian smiled at the old nickname, linking his fingers with hers and following her out the door.

He grew more confused as they only walked the few hundred feet to the empty harbor.

"Okay, this needs a little explaining, I think." Emma giggled as the boys nodded. Killian looked to her with furrowed brows, then back out to the water.

"Remember how David, Mr. Gold and I went back to the Enchanted Forest last week?" Emma asked, causing Killian to sigh.

Of course he remembered it. He was worried sick the entire four days she was gone. And, he was left in charge of the boys, which was a whole other mess on its own.

"Aye." He nodded, meeting her eyes.

"Well, they helped me bring a little something back for you." Emma smiled, looking to the boys before waving her hand. A cloud of magic appeared, and Killian looked to the boys, confused at their giddy expressions.

Well, that was before he saw what laid under the magic.

It was the Jolly Roger, _his_ Jolly Roger, the ship he grew up on, the ship he spent years with his brother on, with Milah, with Emma-his ship, his previous home.

"Emma." Killian breathed, looking to her, aghast, "How?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." Emma chuckled, "Mr. Gold and David helped me take it back from some rogue pirates. They weren't very good, if you ask me. Certainly not the hell of a captain you are."

Killian felt tears in his eyes as he looked up at his beautiful ship, his first love.

"Emma, I don't know what to say." Killian spoke breathlessly, "This is... Incredible. Thank you."

"Well, I know you said you'd given up your pirate life, but who says we can't have a little fun every once in a while on it?" Emma grinned, "But, really, thank the boys. They helped me think of this in the first place."

"Thank you, Henry, Liam. This is the greatest present I could ever ask for." Killian beamed as they hurried to hug him. He embraced both of them fully, motioning for Emma to join in. She did so with a giggle, pressing a kiss to Killian's cheek.

"What do you say we take her out for a spin?" Emma smiled.

"A spin?" Killian asked, making Emma smile as they tugged away. He may have been living in this work for a few years now, but he still got easily confused.

"Let's take her for a ride." Emma corrected. Killian chuckled as the boys ripped from his arms and started up the gangplank. Emma took Killian's good hand and led him up the plank, smiling as he ran his hand along the side. Gods, he missed it.

"Does it feel the same?" Emma grinned.

"Aye. Exactly the same." Killian smiled, stopping her as they stepped onto the ship. He swooped his hand behind her head, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Ugh, you two always kiss!" Liam groaned, making Killian laugh against Emma's lips.

"Only because your mother is the most amazing woman I know." Killian grinned, making Emma roll her eyes with a smile.

"If you want to take a look around, I can start getting ready to leave." Emma smiled, to which Killian nodded.

"You remember everything I taught you and Henry with Smee's boat?"

"Of course." Emma grinned, "Go take a look around. I know you're itching to."

Killian smiled and took a few steps down into his old cabin, chuckling at the way it looked just as he remembered it.

His brother's collected trinkets were still in their place, just as they'd been for over 300 years. His desk was still there, completely untouched. He was surprised that the other pirates hadn't taken anything-though, knowing Emma, she probably ordered that they put everything back in its proper place.

Gods, even his old cutlass was still there, sitting on its place on the wall. He wondered if Liam's old sextant was still there. Moving to the wardrobe, he opened it to find both his and Liam's old Naval uniforms, some vests, and, lo and behold, the sextant. Killian pulled it from the wardrobe, brushing his hand along the worn leather with a small smile. He finally opened the box to reveal the old sextant, the one he'd vowed to never use again after his brother died.

"Killian, ready to set sail?" Emma asked, descending the stairs. He hadn't even heard her come down.

"Of course. Killian smiled, closing the box and returning it to its spot.

"I, um, made sure they gave everything back."

"It's all here." Killian smiled, closing the wardrobe and turning back to her, "Thank you, Emma."

"Of course. Seeing you this happy is priceless." Emma grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. Killian took a few steps before they were only inches from each other, tugging her close by her waist with his stumped arm.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Killian." Emma smiled, leaning up to kiss him quickly, "C'mon, Captain. Let's go on adventure."

"Right this way, milady." Killian smirked, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

Liam and Henry were at the bow, Henry pointing to something off in the distance.

"Boys, ready to set sail?" Killian called.

"Aye-aye!" Liam replied with a beaming smile. Killian laughed as he hurried up to the wheel, looking out over his ship as he'd done a thousand times.

"I think you're missing something." Emma grinned, waving her hand as his hook and brace appeared in her hand. He grinned and slipped it on, locking his hook into place.

"Where are we going, Papa?" Liam asked.

"The ends of the world, lad!" Killian shouted as the ship started moving forward.

* * *

The four spent the majority of the afternoon out on the ship, sailing around. Once about four o'clock came around, Killian docked the ship, and they returned home to clean up. They went to Mary and David's home for a Father's Day dinner, along with Robin and Regina.

After dinner, both Henry and Liam had fallen asleep on the couch. Killian chuckled the sight, watching Emma lift Liam into her arms, then nearly wake up Henry.

"No, don't wake the boy. I'll carry him." Killian smiled, tucking his arms under Henry's and lifting him over his shoulder. Emma bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Henry hung from Killian's shoulder, absolutely out.

"Thanks for having us tonight, mate. Dinner was wonderful." Killian grinned to David as they walked to the door, "I'd shake your hand, but-"

"Understood." David chuckled, "Happy Father's Day, Killian."

"Happy Father's Day." Killian smiled, walking out the door, Emma following shortly behind.

Once they walked all the way home, Emma opened the door and led Killian in.

"After carrying him as far as I did, this lad is quite heavy." Killian chuckled, "I'll bring him to his room."

"Thanks, Killian. I'll bring Liam to his room, then I have one more present for you."

"Oh, do you?" Killian smiled.

"Yes. Now, go put him in his room before he falls off your shoulder." Emma giggled.

Killian chuckled and walked Henry to his room, nudging open his door and laying him down on the bed.

"Killian?"

"Right here, lad." Killian smiled as Henry got himself situated.

"God, I fell asleep?"

"Yep. You're getting heavy, kid." Killian chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry." Henry smiled, rubbing behind his ear, a habit he picked up from Killian.

"It's fine, lad." Killian smiled, "Sleep well, alright?"

"Thanks, Killian." Henry smiled again, "Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you, Henry. You and your brother are the best sons I could ask for." Killian smiled before walking out the door and back down the hall.

"Is he sleeping?" Emma asked from the couch.

"He woke up. But, yes, he's turning in for the night." Killian chuckled, moving to sit beside Emma, who had a small box in her lap.

"Good. Ready for your final present?" Emma spoke with what Killian thought was an adorable smile. It reminded him of all those years ago, when she saw her parents meet.

"Of course, love." Killian grinned as she set the box in his lap.

"Okay, before-"

"No prefaces, love." Killian chuckled, tearing away the wrapping paper. He grinned as he opened the box, peering inside.

In the box, between the bits of Styrofoam, laid a mug. Killian chuckled as he tugged it out, running his fingers over the small anchors patterning the navy mug.

"I know it isn't much, but I thought maybe you'd enjoy it." Emma smiled, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Swan." Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, "What you've done for me today has been extraordinary."

"I'm glad you liked today. I've been wanting to get your ship back for you for a while." Emma smiled.

"I don't know how to repay you, Emma."

"You don't have to." Emma shook her head, "Keeping me from running away was the best thing that's ever happened to me. You were the one who made me stay."

"I'm glad you stayed, Emma. I've finally found my place, a family-two things I never imagined I would ever have."


End file.
